The present disclosure relates to an information processing device using a flash memory as a secondary storage device, an access controller, an information processing method and a computer program.
With increase in NAND (Not-AND) flash memory capacities, SSD (Solid State Drive) has come into application as a storage device that replaces a related art HDD (Hard Disk Drive). SSD is advantageous over HDD in that it can access data faster and consumes less power. On the other hand, SSD has a drawback in that it is less durable against repeated rewrites. Therefore, wear leveling, a technique that distributes an area to be rewritten, is used to rewrite data to the SSD. That is, when a rewrite request is issued from a host CPU (Central Processing Unit), a specified logical block address is replaced by a different physical address, thus distributing an area to be rewritten, to the extent possible, to a plurality of memory cells (refer, for example, to WO 2014/132346 A1).